<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by JMount74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711517">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74'>JMount74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always consequences to actions, even when those actions are good. Scott is learning the hard way that not everyone appreciates a good deed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lenna-z and the prompt spin: Bloody Hands + Cave; and the Febuwhump prompt 27: I Wish I Had Never Given You The Chance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His brother screamed under his hands, writhing to get away, but Scott was remorseless and pressed harder. There was a sob, and a quiet pleading. </p>
<p>‘Stop it, please. Stop. I beg you, stop.’ But Scott ignored the voice of his best friend and closest brother and ruthlessly put all his weight to bear down on the gunshot wound in Virgil’s stomach. ‘Sorry, Virg, you know I gotta do this.’ His brother whimpered in reply.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know why you’re bothering. He’s as good as dead anyway.’ Scott’s head shot round at the voice of their unwelcome third person. He glared hard, even though it didn’t, wouldn’t, have any affect. ‘Family isn’t something you care about, is it, Hood?’ he all but sneered, turning his attention back to his brother.</p>
<p>The Hood stiffened. How dare that oversized brat say that! Family was all that mattered to him, well, that and power, and the Tracy’s had taken both of them away from him. He clicked the safety off, and Scott froze at the sound.</p>
<p>‘I suggest, <em>Scott</em>, that as I am the one holding all the cards, you choose your words a little more wisely. Otherwise I may well put the next one through his head and save you the bother.’</p>
<p>Scott gritted his teeth and set about creating a pad for the wound out of the mini first aid kits they both carried. Virgil was just about conscious, and with the amount of blood he had lost Scott was beginning to worry.</p>
<p>Bloody Hood. Bloody Mechanic. Why couldn’t they fight out their battles without involving others? How he and Virgil had managed to stumble into a cave that already held the hiding criminal Scott had no idea, and it seemed so unfair.</p>
<p>In all the caves in all the deserts in all the world…they walked (ran actually) into the only one containing the Hood. Who had shot before he saw who was entering. </p>
<p>He’d managed to lay Virgil down, and removing Virgil’s baldrick – thank god Brains had made that one easy – he had folded it and used it as a pillow. Raising Virgil’s legs so that his knees were bent and his feet on the floor had eased a little of the pressure, but his brother needed medical attention now, and with the Hood in here and the Mechanic out there, help did not seem likely any time soon.</p>
<p>‘And what were your plans for getting out of here?’ Scott asked. Hopefully by keeping the Hood talking he could come up with something. ‘I’m sure hiding in here indefinitely was not one of them.’ Virgil snorted, then groaned. Scott frowned. His brother was up to something, and the glint in Virgil’s eye told Scott he probably wasn’t going to like it. Not that there were many options anyway. He glanced down, realised what Virgil was planning, and smiled.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you worry about me, Tracy. I have things all under control. I would have been out of here ages ago if you two hadn’t have shown up.’ Scott grimaced at the venom in the voice. ‘Don’t expect me to save you two when the time comes.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t expect anything from you, Hood. Nothing but destruction and pain, anyway.’ Scott looked down at his hands. They were red and slippery from the blood, but he needed to be sure when the time came. And that time was any minute now.</p>
<p>The Hood smiled. ‘Yes, that does sound like fun, but while you two were mewling kittens, I built up an empire. You can thank your father for that inspiration.’ His words left Scott cold. The bastard was such a liar.</p>
<p>‘You know my only regret,’ he threw back at the man, ‘is that I rescued you from the Mechanic in the first place. I wish I had never given you a chance. I should have let him finish you off then.’ </p>
<p>Scott’s words may have sounded reckless, but they had the intended result. The Hood, incensed at what he had said, stepped closer. Close enough to put the gun against the back of Scott’s head. ‘Maybe you’re right. But you can’t change that now, and again, <em>Scott</em>, I advise you to be careful what you say.’</p>
<p>He sat back on his heels, hands in the air, the movement causing the Hood to step back from Scott. He knew not to be too close to the military man if he wanted to remain in control. It was the opening Virgil was hoping for.</p>
<p>Now that the Hood was closer, and that he had removed the gun from the back of his brother’s head, Virgil acted. He fired Scott’s grapple gun and hit the Hood just where he intended. The gun skittered across the floor and Scott dove onto of the man before he could even register what was going on.</p>
<p>One swift punch to the jaw, grapple lines to the wrists, and hey presto – one packaged Hood ready to go nowhere. His eyes were bulging, the boys could almost hear his brain trying to work out what the hell just happened.</p>
<p>Once he’d finished dealing with the Hood, Scott strode over to his brother and helped him to stand. Yeah, he had been shot, but the bullet had only grazed Virgil’s side. Thank goodness Virgil had known to play for time. Sure, the blood on Scott’s hands was real, but the acting had given Virgil the opportunity to snag his brother’s gun while Scott kept the Hood occupied.</p>
<p>They had waited only long enough to hear Two on approach, and the two men limped out of the cave to the relief of their brothers. A comms blackout meant they knew there was trouble, Virgil initiating Protocol Beta, sending Two screaming for home, meant it was big trouble, and all three brothers and Kayo rushed over to help them.</p>
<p>Scott directed Kayo to where the Hood was, and she gladly took him into custody while Gordon got Virgil settled into Two’s infirmary. Scott watched as a GDF flyer touched down to take their prisoner.</p>
<p>It had been a tiring day. Gordon had patched Virgil up, and Grandma had made sure everything was alright. His brother wouldn’t be doing anything strenuous for a couple of weeks, but it was only a flesh wound.</p>
<p>It could have been so much worse, and Scott stood on his balcony, mulling events over in his mind. ‘You did the right thing, you know. Rescuing the Hood that first time.’ Scott rolled his eyes and turned around. Virgil passed him a glass of Scotch while he nursed a coffee. ‘If I hadn’t have agreed to rescue him then, he wouldn’t have been able to shoot you.’ Virgil nodded. He knew his brother so well, knew that he’d be out here thinking over all the ‘what if’s.’</p>
<p>‘That’s true. But if you hadn’t rescued him back then, you would never had lived with yourself. This,’ and he gestured at his side, ‘this is not your fault.’ Scott nodded. He knew his brother was right.</p>
<p>Now he just needed to believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>